Project Echo
by Melissa Mendelson
Summary: A secret military project might hold the key to not only saving those in the dome but also the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"You can't do this. You report to me. This is wrong, and you know it! This is wrong, and you report to me!"

"As I said before, sir, I no longer report to you."

"This is wrong! My son and daughter are going to die!"

"Your daughter is already dead! Your son? He's probably dead by now too."

Don Barbara lunged at the black military officer before him. His chains loosened for a second before snapping him back into his seat. He slammed into the metal wall behind him, hitting his head. Motion sickness crept over him, but he shook it away. He would not appear or even be unnerved in front of the man sitting opposite him.

"Are you done?"

"Not even close."

"Sorry, sir, but it's over. You should have listened to me, but you didn't. You listened to your son, and that's why you're now our prisoner. And I like you, sir, but if given the order, I will put you down. Do you understand me? I will put you down."

BAM. The van snapped into a swerve. Windows shattered. Metal screamed and twisted. A second later, tires burned rubber and lifted upward. SMASH. The van spun around and around, slowly crawling to a stop with its tires now up in the air.

A moment later, the back doors flew open. Military figures appeared and snapped up the black box that had rolled across the floor during the crash. A pistol suppressor flashed in the air. The black military officer's chest exploded with a single round. He was dead, and the gun was now aimed at Don Barbara.

"No!" It was a woman's voice. "He touched the egg. He comes with us. Take him."

Confusion clouded Don's mind as he was dragged out of the van. He was hurt, dizzy, but nothing felt broken. He tasted blood. His lip was bleeding. His vision struggled to clear, and when it finally did, he was being pushed into a military helicopter. "Did you crash into the van with a helicopter?"

"Her idea," the pilot snarled as the other two military officers squeezed in. "You're lucky that we can still fly," and with that said, the helicopter left the ground.

"Where are we going?"

The woman had a tight, black ponytail. Her clothes were all black. Her lips and skin were pale. Her hands were hidden in black gloves. She even wore black sunglasses. "The dome, Mr. Barbara. We are going to the dome."

"You can't. They'll shoot us down. You know that, right? We will be shot down before we can even get there."

"We have orders from the president, Mr. Barbara. We'll get there. I assure you. We will."

"How is that possible? Who are you people?"

"You ever hear of Project Echo?"

"Heather," a military man warned her.

"That's an urban myth."

"Welcome to the real world. Now, shut up," and with that said, she sat back in her seat. Don Barbara might not be able to see her eyes, but he could feel them burning right through him. "You'll see your son again."

It was hard to gauge how much time exactly disappeared. Ground forces were still seen stretched out along the perimeter to the dome. Alarms were raised as they flew overhead. No fire. Maybe, Don Barbara wondered, they did receive presidential orders to approach the dome, but he doubted it. He had to cash in every coin, every debt just to get to his son, so how did this woman, whoever she might be, get to ride a helicopter right up to the dome? And how was Project Echo real?

"We're here." The pilot aimed for a landing a short distance away from the dome. He hoped they would be quick. He didn't need to be anywhere closer to this thing than he wanted to be. "Everyone, out."

Don Barbara watched the helicopter take off and fly away. He lifted his hand up over his eyes, shielding his sight from the sun. A wind drifted around him, and he was cold. He was rattled, but his injuries from the crash seemed to be fading. But whatever happened next, he was still their prisoner.

"The egg," she commanded, and the black box was placed in her hands.

"You can't control that thing."

"Yes, I can, Mr. Barbara." She removed her black gloves, revealing pale skin underneath. She opened the box slowly. She lifted the egg upward, and it started to hum. She cast the box aside and held the egg up against the dome. It shifted colors, black, purple, and then blue, and a hole appeared in the dome. "Go!"

The two military men seized Don Barbara and hurried inside. The woman followed, still cradling the egg. The hole closed shut behind them. They were now inside, trapped like those originally living or visiting here.

"Are you insane! It's going to crush us!"

"Relax, Don Barbara."

"It's Don."

"Don, the dome is our friend again." She looked down at the egg in her hands. "You're home," she whispered to the egg.

"Who are you?"

"I'm…" She glanced at the two military men beside him. "I'm Heather."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"You're all going home."

The white light was welcoming. Fear and anguish washed away. Hope thrived, and footsteps shifted forward. Smiles drifted, cautious to be happy, but death was now nothing but a shadow of a thought. And here lies salvation with a young girl, one thought lost a long time ago, but now one guiding their way.

"Melanie?"

"Yes, Barbie." She smiled and gestured again. "Come. Come with me."

Dale 'Barbie' Barbara edged forward. Every fiber of his being wanted that white light. He wanted to hold his sister again. It was safe. He told himself that, despite a knot in his stomach, but he forced himself to drop his guard. "It's safe," and now he guided the survivors of Chester's Mill into the light.

Joe McAlister, Norrie Calvert-Hill, Sam Verdreaux, and Hunter May hung back. They stared at each other. Then, they turned to watch the others vanish into the white. Norrie's mother, Carolyn Hill lingered between them and the light.

"Melanie." Now, Barbie surprised her. His hand fell on cold flesh. He pulled her toward him. He meant to be soft about it, but he was rough. Now, every fiber of his being was screaming.

Melanie Cross's face twisted. Every soft, warm feature vanished. Her eyes went dark, black. Her skin whitened, thinning underneath Barbie's hand, and his hand snapped back as if bitten. He rubbed his hand before looking back up at his sister. She smiled at him, an unpleasant and bone chilling smile, and he recoiled back even further. Then, her face twisted again into a monstrous being, and they all screamed. But before they could react, the monster vanished into the white light.

"Barbie, what was that?" Carolyn Hill still lingered near him and the white light. "What was that!"

Long, thin arms snapped out of the light. They wrapped around Carolyn's waist. A look of terror filled her face, and a moment later, she was snapped into the light. Barbie moved toward her, but a force threw him back into Sam. They went down hard, and the white light vanished. They were once again trapped.

"Mom," Norrie screamed. "Mom!"

"We're going to die," Hunter cried. "We are all going to die!"

Above ground, Don Barbara noticed that Heather had stopped walking. She seemed like she was listening to something, but he didn't hear anything. The woods were quiet. Too quiet, and that unnerved him. Something was going on, and he bet that she knew exactly what that was. "What is it," he asked her.

"Nothing." She smiled as she resumed walking with them. "Not one thing," but that smile ran chills right through him. "Let's go," and she moved on away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Don Barbara was good at reading people. The two men in front of him obviously served in the military. One was more rigid than the other, a true patriot. The other was getting shakier and shakier, casting long looks over at Heather. As for her, he couldn't get a read on her, but she made him nervous. Was she Project Echo?

"Don Barbara." He now stood before one man with his hand held outward. "You are?"

"Walking," and he moved past him.

"Hey." He fell into step beside the military man. "If you haven't noticed, we are under the dome here."

"I noticed. What's your point?"

"A name would be nice," Don replied. "We might be in here for some time or longer."

"Sergeant Michael Swift." He gingerly shook Don's hand and then resumed walking. "That's Colonel David Hendrick." The colonel flicked a quick smile Don's way and then hurried forward. "Happy?"

"And that's Heather, right, or should I say, Project Echo?" Now, he had the two military men's unwanting attention. "I'm right, aren't I? About her?"

"You don't miss a trick, do you?" The colonel glanced down at his gun.

"You going to shoot me too?"

"No, Don." Heather slithered past him. "And…" She looked at the two military men for a moment. "You are correct."

"Heather."

"Zip it, sergeant. As Don pointed out here, we are all under the dome now."

"That does not mean that we spill classified intel here," the sergeant snapped at her.

"Screw your classified intel," Heather spat back.

"Okay. Okay." Don threw his hands up in the air. He did not mean to create a situation, but he did. "Could someone, at least explain Project Echo to me?"

"No," the two military men said in unison.

"Okay then. Do we know where we are walking to?" Don looked at the two men staring intently at him. "Or are we just wandering?"

"We're going to the nest," Heather replied.

"Nest?" Don swallowed hard, noting that the two men beside him also grew nervous. "What nest?"

"You'll see." There's that smile again, the one like an ice pick. "Now, if we are all done chatting…" Something caught her attention. "Someone's coming."

James 'Big Jim' Rennie emerged from the woods. He lost a lot of blood from his gunshot wound. Still, one hand, more like a claw, held onto his gun. His bloodshot eyes scoured over those before him. His lips tightened, and he inched forward. He reminded Don of a wild animal, one about to strike.

The colonel readied his gun. "One more move, and I put a bullet in you." Big Jim continued to inch forward. "Did you hear me, sir?" Big Jim growled. "Screw this. I'm shooting him."

"What did I tell you, colonel?" Heather stepped into the line of fire, blocking his gun. "Anyone. I repeat. Anyone still alive under the dome is under my protection now. You will not shoot this man." She watched the colonel finally lower his gun. "Now." She turned toward Big Jim.

A bullet struck her chest. Heather went flying back. She landed hard on the ground. Don tried to run to her side, but the two military men grabbed hold of him. A moment later, she was on her feet, digging the bullet out of her chest. "Seriously, what is it with you humans and shooting each other?" She dropped the bullet onto the ground. "Are you done?" She glared at Big Jim through her black sunglasses. "Are you?" He finally lowered his gun, looking confusedly at her and then over at the others. "Good because you're pissing me off. Now, drop the damn gun." He did as she commanded. "Sit down." She pointed to the ground, and he again listened. "Let me look at that wound."

"She is Project Echo," Don said hoarsely to the two men standing a little too close beside him. "Twenty-five years. You had her hidden away for twenty-five years. Why did you let her out now?"

"Shut up," the sergeant answered him.

"I will not shut up."

"If you don't, I'll shut you up," the colonel warned him, and Don Barbara once again swallowed hard. "Good. Glad we're on the same page here."

Heather hovered over Big Jim. His eyes were filled with bewilderment. His mind struggled to work, to comprehend what was going on here. Then, she took off her sunglasses. He forgot everything, his pain, his loss. He melted into those large, white orbs, and she pulled off a glove, raising a pale hand over his gunshot wound. A moment later, it healed, and the bullet dropped to the ground. "All better," and she slid the sunglasses back over her eyes.

"What? What happened?" He looked down at his wound and realized that it was healed. "How… How did you do that? What did you do to me? Who are you people? Who are you?"

"Wish I could say." Heather took a step back. "We must be going now. All of us." She glanced over at the colonel. "We don't have time."

"Why? The dome… It's going to crush us!" Big Jim jumped to his feet. "It's going to kill us."

"No. It's not."

"Why not?" He glared at her.

"Because Big Jim, I'm here now."

"You know who I am?"

"I know everything," and Heather moved past him.

"Not one word, Don," the sergeant hissed into his ear, and then he and the colonel walked away.

"Got any answers," Big Jim asked Don Barbara as they started walking too.

"I wish I did, but I think… I think we're both screwed."

"Great," Big Jim muttered. "Just great."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Mom. Mom. Mom…"

Barbie slumped against the rocky wall. He slipped to the ground. He rubbed his hand and tried not to look at her, but she kept repeating that word over and over again. What did he do? It was his sister. It was Melanie. He trusted her. He believed her when she said that they were all going home, and he dropped his guard. He knew better, but he didn't listen to his gut. And because of him, Norrie watched her mother die. Because of him, the survivors of Chester's Mill were all gone, all except those left now staring at him.

"Barbie?" He looked over at Joe, who held Norrie in his arms. "What do we do?" Norrie pulled his gaze away from Joe. "We can't stay here."

"It's your fault," she growled. "We trusted you!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Like a lightning bolt, she leaped from Joe's arms and started to strike Barbie in the face and chest. "You're sorry?" Sam and Joe pulled her off of Barbie, who gave no fight back. "They're dead! They're all dead! Because of you, Barbie! We're dead!" Barbie finally moved to his feet and hurried past her. "Good. Run. I hope you kill yourself before the Dome kills you."

"Barbie?" Sam continued to hold onto Norrie. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to jump off a cliff." He glanced over at Hunter, who huddled into a ball against a rocky wall.

"Barbie!" Sam pushed Norrie back into Joe's arms. "You can't do that! We need you." Barbie kept his back to him. "Damn it, Barbie," and he lunged after him.

Barbie was quick. He spun around. His fist met with Sam's jar, knocking him to the ground. "It's over, Sam. We're dead." He glanced up at Norrie. "Like she said, we're dead," and he walked away.

"Barbie," Sam yelled, but he vanished from sight.

A moment later, Barbie dangled over the monstrous ledge. He looked down into the abyss. He closed his eyes, ready to fall. He didn't want to be saved. He kept them shut, knowing that she was there, watching him.

"Barbie!" Julia Shumway realized what he was about to do. "Don't you dare leave me!"

"I'm sorry." He refused to open his eyes to look at her. "I killed everyone."

"Barbie, don't," she begged.

"What are you doing," Junior Rennie asked. "Are you crazy?"

"Yes," and Barbie fell forward.

The air around him was both cold and warm. He just wanted it to be over. He hoped that she would understand, that she would forgive him. Her scream broke his heart, though, and then strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back from the brink. The next thing that he knew was that he was pinned to the ground with Sam sitting on top of him.

"Look at her, Barbie! Look at her!" He finally opened his eyes to look at Julia. "She needs you. I need you. They need you." He pointed from Junior over to Joe, Hunter, and Norrie, who stood a distance away. "You're not taking the easy way out, pal. Nobody could have known that Melanie was that alien."

"What," Julia gasped.

"She wasn't human?"

"I'm sorry, Junior. She might have been in the beginning but not after disappearing into that hole. Now, Barbie, are we done trying to kill ourselves?"

"Get off of me, Sam."

"Not until I get an answer."

"Barbie, please," Julia begged him. "Please. Don't. Please."

"I'm sorry," Barbie said. "I won't do that again."

"Good," and Sam finally got off of him. "So, now that we are done with that, what now?"

"Isn't the dome going to crush us," Junior asked.

"Listen." Julia looked up at the hole above them. The trees blocked her view, but she didn't need to see what was going on. "Nothing. I don't hear anything."

"It stopped," Joe said.

"I don't care," Norrie whispered. "We're still going to die."

"Norrie, stop," Joe said to her.

Barbie stood up from the ground. He rubbed his hand. He gave a long look over to Julia and then looked down at that gaping hole that nearly swallowed him. "First thing's first," he said as he looked at everyone. "We need to get across this. Whose got any ideas?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"We're here."

"Where? I don't see anything."

"Trust me, Don. We're at the nest."

"Nest? Is that what you call it? I call it a gaping hole in the ground covered by all these damn trees," Big Jim growled. "If there's anyone left down there, these trees have to be moved first. Good luck with that."

Heather stepped in front of him, ignoring his comment. She continued to cradle the egg in her gloved hand. She stared down at the large, majestic trees. It was a shame that they had to be sacrificed, but some lives had to be lost along the way. More would be lost later, but she pushed that thought from her mind and ungloved her hands. A moment later, the egg hummed, illuminating her in an eerie bluish glow, and the trees blew away from them.

The cavern rocked below. Barbie and Sam stumbled forward. Julia and Junior moved back away from the abyss by their feet. Sunlight seared in, blinding everyone, but nobody spoke. Instead, confused looks moved upward to the hole above them, and mouths fell open in surprise. There were people up there. There was a woman dressed all in black with black sunglasses on. Strange, but what was even more strange were the two military men reaching down to help lift Julia and Junior above ground.

Julia stared at the two men now before her. They were strong, tall, and their eyes shined with determination. One of their gazes shined with something darker, unsettling, and then she noticed the man behind them. "No!" She moved backward. "He's dangerous! He's going to kill us!"

"Relax." A woman now stood behind her. "It's safe."

"It's not safe! We're not safe with him! He needs to be tied up, bound, gagged, something. He's dangerous!" The woman slipped the sunglasses off. "He's…" Julia fell quiet.

"I shot him." Junior turned toward Julia and then noticed those large, white orbs. Then, he too fell quiet.

"Don't look at her eyes," Don said to Big Jim as he looked away. "Whatever you do, don't look."

"You forget. I looked before, so I know how they feel."

"How did you feel?"

"Nothing." Big Jim stared at him. "I was nothing." He noticed Heather sliding the sunglasses back over her white eyes. "It was not a good feeling, and whatever the hell she is, she's not human."

"I know." Don noticed the glare the sergeant shot him. "Keep your distance."

"I will. I'm Big Jim, by the way." He held his hand out to him.

"Don Barbara," and he shook his hand.

"Barbara?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're Barbie's father?"

"I am. Is there an issue?"

"Barbie," Julia exclaimed, snapping out of it. "He's trapped down there! Sam, Joe, Norrie and Hunter are trapped too. There's this huge gaping hole blocking their way out."

"We'll see about that," Heather replied as she stepped away from Julia and Junior.

"Okay. What just happened," Junior asked her.

"I don't know," Julia responded. "She did something to us, but I don't know what. I don't think she's human."

"She isn't," the colonel said as he approached them. "Colonel David Hendrick, and that's Sergeant Michael Swift. Don't ask anymore questions." He moved away from them.

"Excuse me, but someone needs to tell us what the hell is going on."

"You want her to take those sunglasses off again?" Julia fell quiet. "I thought not. Now, excuse me. Heather? Heather, how are we getting them out of there?"

'With this," and she held the egg up in front of her. A moment later, a thin, purple beam erupted from the egg and zigzagged through the hole and into the abyss.

"No! You're going to kill them," Julia screamed as she ran toward Heather, but the colonel grabbed her. "Let go! Let go of me!"

"Let her go." Junior moved toward Julia, but the sergeant now had his gun trained on him.

"Hey! Hey, that's my son that you are pointing that gun at." Big Jim stood between Junior and the sergeant's gun. "If you are going to shoot anyone, it's going to be me, and then I will shoot you."

"You dropped your gun, remember? Besides, that's not part of the agreement."

"What agreement," Big Jim asked.

The purple beam continued to flow into the abyss. Everyone stood back, trying not to get zapped in the process. A few moments later, the ground closed up. It was safe to walk over, but Barbie tested it out first.

"Come on." He now guided the others to the hole, where the sergeant and colonel lifted them onto the ground. "Dad!" Barbie was the last one out, and as he stared past the two military men, he recognized the one that hung back. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought him," Heather said as she stood a short distance away. "He touched the egg, so he had to come here."

"Barbie," Julia ran into his arms.

"What's going on?" Barbie held Julia tightly against him. "What are you doing here in the Dome?"

"No more questions." The colonel raised his gun and trained it on those before him. The sergeant followed suit. "Just take a seat on the nice, green grass because that's it for you folks."

"Excuse me? Hey!" Don Barbara was pushed toward Barbie and Julia. "What was the point of bringing me here and saving them just to kill us?"

"No one is killing you," the sergeant replied. "That wasn't part of the agreement."

"There's that word again. Agreement." Big Jim rubbed his chin, noticing the hard stare that Barbie gave him. "Don't worry, Barbie. I'm not going to kill you. Yet."

"You want my son?" Don Barbara now stepped between them. "You are going to have to go through me."

"Don't worry. I might."

"Look!" They all turned toward Heather, who now had her sunglasses off again. They all fell silent except the military men, who knew to look away. "Sit down!" They did. "You want answers?" They nodded. "You don't move from where you're sitting." She slid the sunglasses back over her eyes.

"What are you," Barbie asked her.

"What do you think I am?"

"Are you like the ones that took my mom," Norrie asked. "Are you one of them?"

"No. We actually tried to stop them twenty-five years ago, but then your government captured me."

"The egg." Sam noticed that she was holding it. "You can control it. Can you destroy the dome?"

"The dome unfortunately is more than an alien ant farm, and whoever interrupted it twenty-five years ago is a hero."

"What are they doing to my mom?" Norrie jumped to her feet. "Is she alive?"

"Norrie, sit down. Sit down before she takes the sunglasses off again," Joe begged her. "Norrie."

"Is she?"

"I'm sorry. If she is, she won't be for long."

"Well, what are they doing to her? What do they want?"

"It's like that bad tv show awhile back with the visitors coming here."

"V," Hunter asked, and Heather nodded.

"They're going… They're going to…" Norrie threw up on the ground.

"That's just great," Big Jim muttered. "Just great."

"Are you," Joe asked as he helped Norrie sit back down. "Are you going to eat us?"

"No, silly boy. You might be mine, but we don't do that."

"Mine," Julia asked. "Care to clarify on that?"

"The agreement is." The sergeant cleared his throat, but then he slowly nodded. "Any and all survivors of the dome are mine."

"We're people," Julia said.

"You can't do that," Barbie snapped at her. "You can't."

"Your president signed off on it."

"Why would he do that, and why would he even agree to listen to you?"

"Because, Don, like I said before. The dome is more than an alien ant farm."

"Then, what is it," Sam asked.

"It's killing your planet, and in a matter of months, Earth will be gone."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

The banquet hall was vast. Everything was white. Bright sunlight floated in through large, glass windows. Music played in the background, but no musician was seen. Those that congregated around the large table were all from the town, Chester's Mill, but only one sat at the head of the table. She waited and then came the waiter dancing up to her with a closed silver platter.

"Are you hungry," he sang, and she nodded. "Then, dinner is served," and he lifted the lid slowly up into the air.

The music went dead. The skies darkened. Everything white turned red. Those gathered around the table stopped smiling and laughing, and their faces twisted, becoming almost skeletal. And she screamed not at them or the nightmare clinging to her chilled, sweaty skin. She screamed at what the waiter was now pushing in front of her, the head of her mother.

"Norrie. Norrie, you're having a nightmare." Julia rubbed Norrie's back. "Norrie."

"I'm okay," she mumbled in response, but that image of her mother's head poised on the silver platter, looking right at her made her want to retch again. "Leave me alone, Julia." She felt Julia move her hand away. "Just leave me alone."

"It's not her fault," Joe said as he sat a short distance away on the grass. "It's not Barbie's fault." Norrie shut her eyes. "We didn't know. We thought that Melanie was one of us. How could we have known that she was an alien?"

"At least, we know that Heather is," Hunter replied, keeping his back to Don Barbara. "What she is we don't know."

"Alien," Norrie muttered under her breath.

"Julia?" She looked over at Joe. "Where is Barbie?"

"Bathroom," she responded, and Norrie rolled her eyes. "He'll be back soon."

"I'm sure he will," Norrie muttered again.

Sergeant Michael Swift was a black, tall man somewhere in his forties. He had done many tours in the gulf, but he preferred being in Washington. That didn't last too long especially with everything that began to happen. He noted that Barbie was sizing him up, debating on striking out at him, and Barbie would give him a good fight. But in the end, the sergeant would win. "What are you staring at, and is your name really Barbie like the doll?"

"It's a nickname." Barbie stopped walking. "No ring on your finger."

"Wasn't meant to be."

"Is leaving here?"

"Don't you have to pee?"

"I do."

"But?"

"But I would like some answers, sergeant." Barbie crossed his arms over his chest. "I think out of the two of you, you don't agree with this, but the colonel does. He'll go to extreme measures to guarantee this mission happens, but not you."

"You know me so well, but if you don't use a tree in the next minute, we're going back." Barbie held his hands up in front of him and then made a quick bee line for the nearest tree. "You're right, though," he said to himself. "I don't agree with this, but what choice do I have? What choice do any of us have?"

"None," Barbie muttered to himself, "but something has to be done."

"Are we just supposed to sit here on our asses and wait for the end of the world?"

"You in a rush to die, Big Jim."

"No, Don, but I'm not going to remain sitting here, treated as some alien's property."

"Shut up, dad."

"Don't tell me to shut up, Junior. I haven't forgiven you yet."

"Good. I hope you don't."

"Enough," Sam snapped at them. "What is she doing over there?"

"Playing with that damn egg," Big Jim growled. "I hope it kills her."

"You're stupid, you know that?"

"What?"

"You're stupid, dad because she's the only one that can save this planet."

"So she says."

"If she doesn't…" They all looked at Don Barbara. "We're all dead."

"I agree with Big Jim, and I can't believe that I am saying that," Sam said. "I can't sit here and wait." He stood up from the ground. "Someone needs to talk to her."

"And that someone is you?"

"Why not, Big Jim? Why not me?"

"Hey! Sit down!" Colonel David Hendrick was a short, white man with a balding head. His eyes were a razor sharp blue. He was tense, looking to strike, and hoping that he could knock Sam back down to the ground, hard. He glanced over at Heather and realized that she was watching his every move. "Sit down!"

"I want to talk to her."

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"It's fine, Julia. I want to talk to Heather."

"That's a bad idea."

"It's okay, kid." Sam smiled at Hunter. "It's friendly talk." He now raised his hands up in the air and approached the colonel. "I won't hurt her."

"She might hurt you," the colonel warned him. "You sure about this?" Sam nodded. "Your funeral," and he gestured with his gun for Sam to walk over to Heather.

"Sam," but Julia got no response. She looked around at the others. "What is he doing?"

"He's crazy," Norrie responded.

"Heather?"

"I'm busy, Sam."

"You've been staring at that egg for hours." She sighed deeply. "I can go back." He turned away.

"No. Sit." Sam's reflection bounced off her sunglasses. "I'll figure it out soon."

"Why is the egg so important?"

"Because it can turn off the dome."

"So, the four hands were right? Julia was right about the egg."

"In some ways. This egg was more of an automatic switch."

"What do you mean?"

"The one twenty-five years ago was manual. It would have been easier to use to shut the dome down. This one is more complex."

"Can you do it?" Heather nodded. "What happens when you turn the dome off?"

"Everything in here dies," she whispered to him. "I'm sorry."

"But you said that we were not going to die here. Did you lie to us?"

"No. There is another way, but it's delicate. You can't tell the others."

"What about you? When the dome goes down, do you die?"

"I die either way," Heather responded. "What you need to be more concerned about are some that will do anything to stop me."

"You're talking about Big Jim."

"Him and others. They don't understand, but you do. You saved the world twenty-five years ago. You're the hero, Sam."

"I didn't know what I was doing." He kicked at the grass in front of him. "I killed her. I killed Melanie."

"One life for all others, Sam."

"What do you do to us when you're not wearing those?" He pointed to her sunglasses. "You hypnotize us? Are your eyes some sort of weapon?"

"A mirror actually."

"Mirror?"

"It's like that movie, The NeverEnding Story. Atreyu has to go through these challenges to save his world. One of these challenges is a mirror that shows what he truly is, and when he faces this mirror, he sees the boy, Bastian. My eyes act in the same way, but you humans have such closed minds. In the whites of my eyes, you see nothing. You become nothing. If you could see past the white, you would see what you really are inside, but only one or two have. The rest go mad."

"Show me." Sam leaned closer. "Show me your eyes."

"You won't be able to, Sam, so don't even ask to try."

"I'm asking, Heather. Show me your eyes. Let me see. I need to see. I did so many terrible things here." He fell quiet. "I killed a young girl."

"You were trying to save yourself."

"I'm a murderer, Heather, not a hero. Please. Please."

"You sure," and Sam nodded. "Take a deep breath," and she slid the glasses off her face.

"Sam!"

Sam could hear Julia's scream in the background, but he was fading fast. His breath caught in his throat. His heart raced. The white was penetrating. He was melting, disappearing, becoming nothing. He wanted to scream, to pull back and run, but it was too late. He was trapped, and then something started to happen. Something appeared before him.

"Sam! Breath!" Julia was now giving him CPR. "Breath, Sam." He coughed in response. "Damn it, Sam. What the hell are you doing?" He struggled to respond, but he couldn't. His mind clung to that image, and then he realized that he was lying on the ground. He was sore like he had rolled away from Heather and back toward the others. He was dizzy, but he saw Heather nod to him. She knew what he saw. "Sam, you okay?"

"Fine," he finally breathed. "Just dizzy."

"You are crazy," Norrie said to him.

"What's going on," the sergeant asked as he led Barbie back to the others. "What happened to him?"

"She did," the colonel laughed. "I warned him. They never listen. Heather, you any closer to figuring that egg out?"

"You keep bothering me, and I won't be," she responded.

"Hey!" The sergeant and colonel looked down at Julia. "It's getting dark. Could you start a fire, at least?"

"I will," the sergeant offered.

"Careful," the colonel said to Julia as he tapped his gun. "You have spice, little lady."

"I'm not so little," Julia answered him as Barbie wrapped his arm around her. "We're cold, and we could use some food."

"Ask, and you shall receive." The colonel pulled his black backpack off and threw it at her. "I hope you like military rations because that's all you're getting." He backed a short distance away and leaned against a tree. The gun never left his arms. "I'll take first watch," and the sergeant nodded in response. "Nobody leaves here."

"I do not like this guy," Julia muttered to Barbie. "Any luck with the other one?"

"Some, but if this Heather doesn't figure that egg out, it won't matter. None of us will be getting out of here alive," and as Barbie said those words, Sam slowly nodded to himself.

"I hope you're wrong, Barbie," he muttered, "but someone's going to die."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"Sir? Sir?"

The conference room was dark. Multiple screens flickered with horrific images. He sat still in the large, leather chair with his back to the door. A fan softly whooshed overhead. A few men stood along the walls with their hands folded before them. They mostly stared at their feet, but his eyes shined, radiating with all that he saw.

"Sir?" The young man leaned half in and half out of the room. "They're here. Do you want me to show them in?"

"Stop wasting my time, son, and get them on in here," the man said as he continued to keep his back to him. "There's no more time to waste. Understand me?"

"Yes, sir." The young man vanished a moment later. "Please, come in." He now opened the door wide, allowing the two gentlemen to enter. "Sir, may I introduce Sergeant Michael Swift and Colonel David Hendrick? Sir?"

"Everyone, out! Now!" The men along the walls reluctantly slithered out, chasing the young man away with them. "Now, you boys looking at these screens?"

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

"What do you see?"

"Natural disasters," the sergeant replied.

"War. Famine. Death."

"That's right, colonel. It may as well be the four fucking horsemen." He pushed a button on the remote, and one image appeared on the screens before them. "And this? Do you know what this is?"

"The Dome," the sergeant said as he shifted from one foot to the other. "We did try everything, sir."

"I don't want to hear it, son, and this? This Dome?" The man finally rose from his seat. "It's the goddamn end of the world."

"Sir, it's just a Dome."

"Just a Dome, colonel. I should kick you out of this office for just saying that."

"Mr. President." He gave the sergeant an unsettling look. "We tried everything. We did. We threw everything at it, and you signed off on it. But it's a Dome. It's not the end of the world."

"Shut your mouth. Both of you." The two men before him fell silent. "I'm fixing myself a drink. A good, hard drink, and I'll fix you boys one too. Now, take a damn seat." They complied. "Do you know what the media used to say about me?" No response. "They used to joke that I was a fat, black man, who would eat his way through the White House. They loved that joke, and you know what they are saying about me now?" He shoved a drink in the sergeant's hand. "Answer me, boy."

"What do they say, sir?" He watched the colonel take his drink in hand. "What do they say?"

"Absolutely nothing. Not one damn word. You know why?"

"The Dome," and the colonel sipped his drink, making a wry face a moment later. "This is strong."

"It needs to be for this conversation." The president leaned against a large, wooden desk. "All eyes are on me, gentlemen. You tried everything? You failed, and I'm a disgrace. We have people living like ants for whatever goddamn reason, and we can't get them out." He slammed his drink down onto the desk, spilling some of its contents out especially on his hand. "And it gets worse." He wiped his hand on his pants leg, not caring that the two men before him were scrutinizing his every move.

"Worse? How could this situation get possibly worse, sir?"

"Well, colonel. I did mention the end of the world, didn't I?"

"How would you know that? We can't even talk to them."

"Don't lecture me, sergeant. Apparently, we've been hiding an alien also on U.S. soil. We've been hiding an alien for the last twenty-five years, and everything this alien is saying is coming true. We can't ignore this creature anymore especially if it, she is right."

"She," the colonel stammered. "It's a girl?"

"It's in a girl, or what was once a girl. I don't freaking know, but it's talking up a storm. And I'm worried, gentlemen. I'm very worried that it… Heather is right."

"Heather," the sergeant asked, trying not to laugh. "Its name is Heather?"

"You want to laugh at this situation, boy? Do you!" The sergeant and colonel's smiles disappeared quickly. "This isn't fucking funny, and its name isn't Heather. Heather stands for Human Energy Alien Transformative Hybrid Equation Race, or some kind of bullshit like that. A freaking egghead came up with it, and I don't care, gentlemen. I don't care except for what this Heather is saying, and if this, it, she, whatever the fuck it is, is right? We're all dead before Christmas."

"Sir? If I may?"

"Spit it out, colonel. What is it?"

"Even is this alien, Heather is right, we can't get into the Dome. There's no way. I'm sorry. There is no way."

"Not according to her." Now, he peaked their interest. "We need the Egg."

"Egg?" The sergeant glanced over at the colonel. "What Egg?"

"I don't know, sergeant, but she knows how to find it. I've read both of your files, and you both have been briefed, correct?"

"Not to this extent," the colonel responded.

"Well, I need to ask you both something." They slowly nodded. "Do you have families?" Now, they knew what he was asking. "Is there anyone here that would stop you from doing this mission?"

"I'm not married," the sergeant replied.

"Neither am I."

"So, I take that as a No?" They both nodded. "And you understand what I am saying?" They nodded again. "Then, you gentlemen, start right now. I'll have the alien transferred over to you."

"Is she… Is she dangerous?"

"Whatever you do, sergeant, never look into her eyes."

"Why?"

"Because colonel, you will go stark raving mad, or you'll die. Your choice."

"Then, why have her run this operation?"

"Because we're incompetent, colonel! Apparently, we can't save the goddamn human race. Now, sergeant." He met the president's gaze. "Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Out. I want a private word with the colonel here."

"Yes… Yes, sir," and he slowly left the room.

"Mr. President?" The colonel waited until the door slammed closed. "What couldn't you say in front of him?"

"This. I read both of your files. I know what kind of man he is, and I know what kind of man you are not." Now, the colonel shifted in his seat. "You know what she is asking for in helping us?" The colonel slowly shook his head. "She wants the survivors of the Dome."

"Why?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. Your mission with the sergeant is simple. Do whatever she asks or needs to be done. Use extreme measures because this is our world that we are talking about saving here." He took a long swig from his glass. "Your other mission, if the first one is successful, is to eliminate her."

"Excuse me? If she succeeds in saving this world, you want me to kill her?"

"Damn it, son. Open your freaking eyes. We were attacked. They declared war on us, humans. We need her to save us. Yes, but we do not need her here afterward. They need to know how far we, we humans are willing to go, if they even think about attacking us again."

"But sir, if she is going to save us…"

"If this is coming from you, son, then I read the wrong damn file. Am I wrong about you?"

"No, sir."

"Then, I don't give a shit, if you agree with me or not. I will not have anymore aliens here especially in my country. Do you understand me?" The colonel slowly stood before him. "Do you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, get the fuck out of here, and save the world."

"Sir," and the colonel left the room.

"God help you." The president could not let them see that he was sweating badly, but they probably noticed anyway. "Got to get the old ticker to slow down." He checked his pulse. "I was ready for anything. Anything, but aliens? I can't believe this crap." He turned toward the screens behind him and stared at the Dome. "You want to destroy us? Well, boys, think again," and he pushed a button on the remote. And the screens went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Twenty-five years. Twenty-five long years. Most were spent in experimentation, near dissection. The human half suffered and died. The parasite as they first called it begged and pleaded to live. Their world was in peril. When the Dome came, they would need the alien to survive, but the scalpel still shined in eager hands. Only a few listened, knowing that something, something terrible was coming.

After that, darkness. Memories left behind from the host. Silence. Then, the games began to test those white orbs once called eyes. The men pushed into the room ranged from coward to crazy, and most lost their minds. The others died. They could not penetrate the white. If exposed to an alien influence first, they would have a chance like Sam, but they were completely humanized. And twenty-five long years disappeared in a blink of a white eye.

She wanted to go home. The answer rested in her hands. Too much time had passed. There was no separation now, no exit strategy, and the mission was never done. She made a promise, a promise that she had to keep to the one that mostly kept her alive and secret. This was his world, and she promised to save it. And she could, but in doing so, it would be her end and those all around her. That was not the other half of her mission, and she had to keep her word to those like her. These people had to go, but could she convince them to trust her? She would have to turn one more.

"Heather?" Barbie stood behind her, rubbing his hand. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Barbie?" Sure. It had to be him. Why not? He was their leader, whether he wanted that responsibility or not. She could turn him like Sam, but then she noticed him rubbing his hand. "No," she muttered to herself.

"Heather?" She gestured for Barbie to approach her. She knew that he was staring at those black sunglasses, waiting for her to do to him what she did to Sam.

"How is Sam," she asked, reading his thoughts. "He seems quiet."

"He hasn't spoken since you did whatever you did to him." Barbie slowly sat before her. "Why did you do that?"

"He asked me."

"I doubt that."

"You came over for a reason, Barbie. What is it?"

"I need answers."

"Of course, you do, but I'm busy."

"We aren't yours, Heather. We don't belong to you. When this is over, we go home."

"Nobody is going home, Barbie."

"Then, are we going to die here?"

"I'll tell you this. After today, you won't be here anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"If you want that answer, then you have to look into my eyes."

"Forget it." He started to move away.

"There is a chance that we all die here today." Her words ran chills down his spine. "Think about Julia. She needs you. I need you."

"What do you want, Heather?" He moved back over to her. "Why do you need me?"

"Look into my eyes, Barbie. Look past the white."

"I don't know. You almost killed Sam."

"But I didn't." Barbie glanced over at Julia, who watched him intently. "Think about her." His gaze shifted back over to Heather, and he slowly nodded. "Take a deep breath."

"Did you tell Sam that?"

"I did, and remember. Look past the white. There isn't nothing there, Barbie," and she snapped the sunglasses off.

"Barbie!"

He fell forward. The white choked him. He tried to breathe, tried to escape. His mind screamed. He was lost. All he knew was white, and as he melted into nothing, she touched his hand. He felt something. He slipped backward into Julia's arms.

"Barbie, breathe." The white eyes were concealed once more, and he jolted awake. "Breathe." Julia helped him to his feet. "You are a monster." She quickly moved away from Heather before those sunglasses came off again. "You're as bad as the other aliens."

"I wish I was," Heather muttered as the colonel watched her. "I'm trying to save you."

Taking down the Dome would be easy. She knew what she had to do, but the next part would be difficult. One miscalculation, and they would all be obliterated. And she could not break her promise, her orders. Now, that Barbie and Sam were turned, maybe they had a chance. Still, she would only have a few seconds, maybe minutes to open the door, but would they trust her? Or could Barbie and Sam convince the right ones to take a leap of faith as they called it? She hoped so, but time was running out.

"She's stalling," the colonel whispered into the sergeant's ear. "She figured out the Egg, but she's stalling."

"Why, and what is she doing to them?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it. We need to force her hand. We need to force her hand now."

Big Jim caught their words. He was itching to do something. If they wanted to force her hand, he would be onboard with that, whether they wanted him or not. Then, he looked over at Sam, who just stared at the grass. He hadn't said much since Heather happened to him, and Big Jim feared that he would be next. He had no problem with her neutralizing Barbie, who now had a dazed look on his face. That just left Julia and Don, but he had to check something out first. "Sam." He leaned closer to him. "You in there?" No response. "I'm going to kill you," he whispered harshly into his ear, but still no response. "Poor bastard. I'm sorry she got to you first."

"Dad, leave him alone."

"Shut up, Junior." He watched the colonel circle around them. He glanced at the sergeant, who shook his head at him. They were going to make their move. "Good," he muttered. "It's about damn time."

The colonel grabbed hold of Joe. He put him in a chokehold, placing his pistol against the side of his head. "Okay! Do I have everyone's attention now?" Barbie struggled to his feet, but the sergeant knocked him back down. "You shouldn't have looked into those white eyes, Barbie." Heather was now finally standing up with the Egg still in her hands. "Do it, Heather. I know you figured out the Egg, so do it already."

"You don't understand, colonel."

"I'm done being patient, Heather. You get rid of this damn Dome right now, or this boy dies."

"Colonel, we all die when this Dome goes down. I'm working on an escape route, and I'm not done."

Big Jim jumped to his feet and grabbed hold of Julia. Barbie tried to reach for her, but Big Jim kicked him aside. He started to choke her. "Get rid of the damn Dome, Heather, or she dies. The colonel might be bluffing, but I'm not. I would gladly kill almost everyone here."

Heather snapped the sunglasses off. She threw them aside. The colonel and sergeant looked away, but everyone else was caught in her gaze. Big Jim fell to his knees, and Julia gasped for breath. Heather walked closer to those before her, still holding the Egg like it was her baby.

"You think you're all powerful, huh, Heather?" The colonel pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his jacket pocket and slipped them over his eyes. He dropped Joe onto the ground. "You might pull that white wool shit with everyone here, but not me. Not him." The sergeant now had sunglasses on over his eyes. "Our planet is dying, and you are stalling."

"I am trying to get us out of here before the Dome comes down."

"I am ready to sacrifice, Heather. Are you," but the sergeant hesitated at that question. "Our lives mean nothing, so do it! Destroy the Dome!"

Sam tackled the colonel to the ground. He began to punch him, knocking the sunglasses off his face. The colonel struggled to fight back without looking in Heather's direction, but it was too late. Sam forced him to look into those large, white eyes, and he was lost. Now, the only one left was the sergeant, but as Sam jumped to his feet, ready to take him on, a bullet struck him in the stomach, sending him flying back onto the ground.

Barbie snapped out of it. He tackled the sergeant to the ground. He knocked his sunglasses off. He struggled to make the sergeant look at Heather, who waited for him to stare into her eyes.

"I didn't want this," the sergeant cried. "I was just following orders. I don't want to hurt anyone. I…" He melted into the white.

Barbie stood up from the ground. He felt dizzy, unbalanced. Then, he saw Sam bleeding out. "Sam!" He hurried over to him, applying pressure to his wound. "Keep still. Heather, can you heal him?"

"I'll try." She continued to keep her gaze on everyone else. "I can slow the bleeding, Barbie, but I can't heal him. I need the rest of my strength to bring down the Dome."

"The rest of your strength? You're dying." Heather nodded. "Can you do it? Bring down the Dome?"

"I can, but I need to open the door too."

"What door," Sam cried, wincing at the pain. "What door?"

"The portal to get most of you out of here."

"Most of us?"

"You heard Big Jim, Barbie." He now looked over at that frozen man. "Unless you can get him on board with you."

"I doubt that, Heather."

"Then, when the Dome begins to implode…"

"Implode!" Sam didn't mean to yell, but he did. "What do you mean by, implode?"

"You'll only have a few moments to go through the portal before we all die."

"Where does it go," Barbie asked.

"Haven. Trust me." She touched his hand, surprising him with an almost gentle touch. "You can't go."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You're branded. I'm sorry. If you go through, you die. Painfully, and you might even shut the portal down. I'm sorry." She watched him turn toward Julia, and that look on his face would have broken her heart, if she had one. "I really am sorry."

"We can't stay here, Heather. They'll try again." Barbie gestured to the military men. "He'll try again." He pointed at Big Jim. "Do it! Do it now! Bring down the Dome!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

"Dad! Dad!" Something hard struck the side of Don Barbara's face. "Snap out of it!" Something was forced into his hands. It was a gun. "Dad?"

"Did you just hit me, son?" Barbie laughed despite the tension. "Did you?"

"Point your guns at them. Please." He moved his father toward the three men behind them. They were slowly snapping out of it themselves. "We can't have them going after her."

"You okay?" He studied Barbie for a long moment. "What aren't you telling me?" Barbie turned away from him. "Dale?"

"How is he?" Barbie hovered over Julia, who now pressed her hands against Sam's wound. "Can he make it?"

"I don't know, but if Heather doesn't do something soon, he might not."

In response to her words, a strong wind began to blow. The Dome began to hum. All eyes turned toward Heather, who now hovered over the gaping hole in the ground. Her eyes flashed white, red, and then purple. A funnel cloud began to form around her, and everyone stepped back. A sound like thunder cracked and boomed, shaking the ground, and as Joe reached for Norrie, a big electric shock snapped him back.

"Joe," Norrie screamed, running to his side.

"Whatever happens, get them through the portal," Barbie yelled into Julia's ear.

"What portal?"

"It's our only way out, Julia."

"What are you going to do, Barbie?"

Big Jim stared at Heather for a long moment. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. She was going to kill them all. He had to do something. The military men were now unarmed, and Don Barbara and Junior were holding all the guns. He jumped to his feet and approached his son. "Junior," he roared. "The gun! Now!"

"Forget it, dad," Junior yelled at him over the wind. "There's no way I'm going to give you this gun!"

"Colonel," the sergeant yelled as he watched him tackle Don Barbara, struggling to disarm him. "Stop!"

Now was his chance. Junior was distracted by the colonel, and Big Jim pounced on top of him, slamming his fist into the young boy's face and rendering him unconscious. He grabbed hold of the gun and started to shoot at Heather. Most of the bullets missed her. One didn't, and she almost buckled. But she refused to fall, glaring back at the man ready to take one more shot at her.

Barbie leaped onto Big Jim. He knocked the gun out of his hands. Big Jim's fists landed in his stomach and face, knocking him to his knees. He wrapped his arms around Barbie's neck, squeezing tightly. The man in his ironclad hold struggled for air, but he began to slip away. And that made Big Jim smile.

"Colonel!"

The sergeant lunged at him, prying him off of Don Barbara. He didn't realize that the colonel had already seized the gun. He landed on top of him. A big bang was heard, and he stumbled backward, looking down at the hole in his chest. He fell back onto the ground, and his head slowly rolled toward Barbie's direction. The life faded from his eyes.

Barbie used the last of his strength to push against Big Jim. It was like pushing into a wall. His vision blurred. His body failed. Another moment later, and he would be dead. Then, Big Jim would kill Julia.

"Get off my son!" Don Barbara attacked Big Jim. Barbie slipped from Big Jim's grip. "Dale!" Don Barbara continued to hammer Big Jim but glanced over at his son's unconscious body. "Dale!" He let his concentration slip once more, and Big Jim's fist landed right into his face, sending him flying back onto the ground, hard.

"He's dead," Big Jim said as he stood over Don Barbara. "And you could join him."

A gunshot rang out. Big Jim felt something wet on his skin. He looked down and saw red on his arm. He looked up to see Julia standing before him with the gun in her hands. Slipping down to his knees, he continued to glare at her. "Go ahead! Do it. Do it!"

"No, Big Jim. You're good as dead," and she moved slowly around him. "Barbie." She knelt toward him, checking his pulse.

"Is he… Is he dead?" Julia shook her head at Don Barbara. "Good." He glared at Big Jim. "Good."

A bolt of lightning struck the ground. A hollow scream was heard. Then, penetrating white light. It was a doorway, but unlike the last one, it did not draw them closer. Instead, those now staring at this strange opening were more apprehensive than hopeful.

"Go!" Barbie pushed Julia away from him. "Go, Julia. Go."

"Not without you." She helped him to his feet. "Come on, Barbie!"

"I can't. Hunter, get Sam across that portal." He stared over at Hunter, who had Sam leaning against him. "This time, it's safe. Go!" He watched Norrie and Joe help Junior off the ground. "Don't wait for me."

"Barbie?"

"It's okay, Norrie. I promise you. This time, it's okay."

"Okay." She helped Joe with Junior. She cast one more look at him, and then she disappeared into the white with the others.

"Go, Julia."

"Why can't you come with me, Barbie?"

"I can't." He showed her his hand. Now, it was a bloody red color. "Melanie branded me. I can't leave here."

"That's bullshit!" Don Barbara stood beside him. "Dale, that's absolute bullshit."

"I'm sorry, dad, but it's not. Take Julia. Get out of here." He tried to push them away from him, but they refused to budge. "You're going to die, if you stay here. Julia, please. Please, go. Dad, go," but Don Barbara stepped away from him. "Dad!"

"Heather, is this true? Answer me!"

"I can't hold the Dome for much longer, Don, but yes, it's true. And I can't destroy the brand."

"I told you, dad. It's over. It's over for me."

"No," Julia screamed. "No!" She hit her fists against Barbie's chest. "No," she cried as he hugged her.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"You can't destroy the brand, but can you switch it?"

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Can you switch it, Heather!"

"Yes, but you have to hurry."

"Dad!"

Don Barbara pushed Julia to the ground. He grabbed hold of Barbie's hand, twisting his wrist, and making Barbie crumple to his knees. "Now, Heather! Do it now," and a bolt of lightning struck them.

"Barbie," Julia screamed.

"Dad," Barbie gasped as he slowly stood up, badly shaken. "Dad, what did you do?" He fell over to the spot near his father. "What did you do?"

"What I had to, son." Don Barbara rubbed his hand. "I'm not going anywhere. Now, before it's too late, take Julia, and get the hell out of here."

"Dad!"

"Now, Dale. Go! Now!" Barbie slowly moved away from him. "I love you, boy."

"I love you, Dad." Barbie fell into Julia's arms, and she guided him over to the portal.

The colonel stood behind them. He stared down at the sergeant's body. He looked over at Big Jim and Don Barbara. His gaze was hardened at first but then softened. "I've done terrible things, things I wish I never did." Julia and Barbie stared at him. "You heard your father, Barbie. Get out of here. Now!" He watched them vanish into the white light, which flashed closed a moment later.

Don Barbara slowly moved over to Big Jim. He held his gaze without even flinching. He rubbed his hand. Big Jim reminded him of an animal. This time, a wounded animal. "I think… I think we're both screwed." He laughed, and as he laughed, the Dome imploded.

"Mr. President?"

"Can't you see that I'm conferencing with the Secretary of State, boy?"

"Something's happening with the Dome, sir."

"Well, put the damn tv on, son."

The young man grabbed hold of the remote. He pressed the on switch. The darkness erupted into white light. The Dome appeared. It was flickering, humming violently, and a moment later, it erupted into nothing, leaving a giant crater behind.

"The town," the young man stammered. "It's gone. They're all gone."

"But we're still here, son," the president said with a heavy heart. "We're still here, thanks to them."


	10. Chapter 10

Final Chapter:

"Barbie. Barbie. Barbie?" A soft moan was the response. "Barbie?"

"I think I died."

"Don't say that."

"But I'm looking up at an angel." Julia laughed and cried at the same time. "It's okay, Julia." Barbie took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. "It's okay." He held her tight. "We made it."

"Where are we?" Norrie sat up from the ground.

"I don't know." Joe sat beside her. "How did we get here?"

"Where is here?" Hunter was the first to stand. "This looks like the Great Plains."

"With Colorado mountains?" Junior stood beside him. He finally looked at Barbie and Julia. "My dad?" They glanced at each other and then shook their heads. "I see." Junior looked away to hide his tears. "Maybe, it's better that way."

"Where's Don Barbara?" Barbie looked hurt at Hunter's words. "Where is he? I don't see him."

"He didn't make it." Barbie stood up from the ground.

"I'm sorry," Norrie said.

They were all standing now. They looked out at a sea of green before them. The mountains in the distance were crested with what looked like snow. The sky was a deep blue. No sun was seen. The wind was gentle, caressing their wounds. They were alone, stranded, and there was no sign of life anywhere around them.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Joe said, but nobody laughed. "Where's Sam?"

"Sam," Julia exclaimed. "I thought… Hunter, didn't you help him here?"

"I did." He looked down at his shirt. "I still have his blood on me."

"He couldn't have gotten far." Barbie hurried out in front of them, soon breaking into a run. "Sam! Sam!"

"Sam," the rest yelled. "Sam!"

"Here!" Barbie saw a man lying on his side on the ground. "Sam!" He knelt down beside him, but the man wasn't moving. "Sam." He gingerly reached for his pulse, worried that he would find none. "Sam?"

"I was dreaming," Sam muttered.

"Damn it! Don't do that!" Sam laughed and then coughed. "You scared me half to death, Sam."

"Sorry, Barbie." He continued to lie on his side, though, not looking at him. "When Heather blindsided me, I saw something. I saw myself melt into white and then walk through a valley of green. What did you see, Barbie?"

"Let me see your wound, Sam."

"I asked first." Barbie remained sitting behind him. "What did you see?" The others stood a short distance away. "Did you see anything?"

"My father," Barbie finally said. "I was a kid, and he was holding my hand." Barbie tried to fight the tears back, but one slipped down his cheek. "He sacrificed himself for me."

"He loved you." Sam struggled to his feet.

Barbie helped Sam stand up. He was wobbly, pale, and there was a lot of blood on his shirt. Sam looked at everyone nearby, and Barbie followed his gaze. His eyes saddened as they fell on Junior, and Barbie nodded to Sam as if answering an unspoken question.

"Sam." Barbie slowly lifted up his shirt. "Sam." He finally look down at his stomach, and Barbie pointed to the smear of blood left on his skin. "There's no bullet wound. How is that possible?"

"I remember stumbling out of the white. Hunter fell down behind me. I kept walking. I kept moving until I fell here." Sam stared at the ground. "That's all I remember." He touched his unbroken skin. "I should be dead."

"It's a miracle," Julia said.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." Barbie stepped away from Sam. "I…" Something caught his attention.

"Barbie, what is it," Julia asked.

"No. It can't be." Barbie took off in that direction. "It can't be."

"Now, where is he going," Norrie whined as they followed him.

"What can't it be," Hunter asked but got no response.

"Is that a ship?" Sam now stood beside Barbie. "How the hell did that get here?"

"It's the USS Cyclops," Barbie said as he looked at those standing around him. "306 people disappeared on that boat."

"Where are they now," Joe asked.

"I don't know," Barbie answered.

Giggling drifted across a breeze. All eyes turned in multiple directions. More giggling. Nobody was seen. The green grass bowed back and forth as if keeping more secrets, and the giggling continued.

"Mister." Someone tugged on Sam's shirt. "You dropped this."

Sam looked down to see a light brown-skin girl pulling on his shirt. Her eyes were unusually large. They were a deep green. In her tiny hand was a bullet, and she placed it on Sam's palm. "You dropped this."

"Thank you." Sam looked at the bullet for a long moment and then slowly pocketed it. "You are?"

"Veren."

"Veren." Julia slowly knelt down before her. "Where are we?"

"Home." She grabbed Julia's hand, surprising her with her strength, and she started to pull Julia in a direction away from the ship. "Come on!"

"To where?" Julia tried to keep up with her, but the child was too fast. "Where are we going?"

"Home, silly. We're going home." Veren let go of Julia's hand and broke out into a run. "Catch me, if you can."

"She's not human," Norrie whispered to Joe.

"Maybe, half human," Joe whispered back.

Sam walked in-between Hunter and Junior. He noticed that Junior stared down at his feet. Hunter did the same. "We're not dead," Sam said to them, and they finally looked at him. "We made it."

"But my mother's dead," Junior said. "My father too."

"We all lost someone," Sam replied. "But we have each other." He put an arm around Junior and his other arm around Hunter. "We're not alone." Hunter finally smiled, and so did Junior.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"You said that already, Joe." He didn't answer Norrie. He just pointed at something in the distance.

"Is that a city?" Julia was surprised by Veren landing on her feet. "Is that your city?"

"Our city," Veren corrected her. "You'll like it there," and she took off again.

"I guess we will." She was surprised by Barbie taking her hand in his. "I guess we're off to see the wizard?"

"After you," Barbie laughed.

"Follow the munchkin," Sam replied.

They continued to walk through the sea of green. A gentle wind rested on their backs. The sky remained a deep blue, but not a cloud or sun was seen. Whispers of the past remained behind, and the white of future beckoned ahead. They were home.


End file.
